Blast
by FluffLover81
Summary: After The bomb goes off what happenes next ? Rated T for now may increase as the chapter progress.


"Lucas can you hear me ? Mr North? " As Lucas opens his eyes he can see the medic calling his name and he begins to feel a pounding at the base of his skull.

That's when realisation dawns. He was running. Where ? Towards the hotel. Why? Nightingale. There was a bomb. In the hotel. Why was he running back towards it ? Ros. Ros was in there. Ros _is_ in there?

As soon as the though entered his mind he sprang to his feet and bolted towards the door of the hotel. In the corner of his eyes he spotted Harry and called his name.

"I don't know, THEY WONT BLOODY GO AND LOOK, something about the stairs being possibly unstable." Harry stated as soon as Lucas was in front of him Knowing Lucas was going to ask about his section chief, someone he had come to see as his daughter.

"I'm going in Harry." Harry knew that there was no way he was going to persuade Lucas otherwise, not that he wanted to he knew if Lucas went in there to find Ros he would find Ros no matter what state she was in. A slight nod of the hed and Lucas had ran back to the front of the building and pushed past security at the door sprinting up the stairs.

"ROS?!" he roars on each level he comes to before running to the next.

"Urghhhaghh" he hears as he shouts her name on floor 4,carefully he makes his way towards the noise. What he finds leaves him firmly planted to the spot as his heart cripples. Because there in front of him is Ros. His Boss. His Partner on the grid. His best friend. Buried under heaps of debris. His heart practically shatters as he sees that she truly is loyal to the end. She told Andrew she would protect him with her life and he she is using herself as a human shield protecting the young, unconscious, politician from the majority of the blast.

"Ros?" He whispers as he slowly and delicately starts to remove some of the rubble from her body whilst simultaneously reaching for his phone, it was partially broken from where he had made hard contact with the concrete, but luckily a call could still be made to harry to send medic to floor 4 immediately.

"L-Lucas" She croaked the thick smoky air clearly having gotten to her lungs.

"Shhh its okay. I got you. You're alive. You survived. I'm not going to leave you behind again no matter what you order me to do.

Ros's eyes fluttered open as she began to try and reassemble her memories. Before she could she felt a presence in the room. In an attempt to see the person she craned her head to the side but was met with a jolt of pain that made her cry out.

The person, whoever it was, moved instantly and took her hand.

"Ros?" came Lucas's concerned voice as his worried face appeared in her line of sight. " What happened? Are you okay? Whats Wrong?"

Ros smirked "O-oh no-thing I-i just , you you know, m-moved." She managed to force out. Lucas's face broke into an instant smile.

"Oh Ros ive missed you! So much." He squeezed her hand to reitterte his point.

'Missed me' she thought 'Where have I been ? ah i'm in a hospital. That must be something to do with it'

"What h-happened ?" As Lucas reached for some water for ros to drink he began to explain what had happened to her and how he had found her.

"Andrew …"

"Is fine. Well as fine as one can be 4 weeks after being blown up. He was in ICU for a while they are discharging him soon though I think, you will know soon enough he wants to come and see you.

"Ros smiled, she was glad he politician was okay for a politician he was surprisingly genuine, wore his heart on his arm and wasn't ashamed of it. Part of her wanted to pity his lack of control over emotions, his lack of strength to hide them. The other half admired hi for being brave enough to be open in this line of work.

Sleep began to pull at Ros 'Ive just woken up from a 4 week? Sleep for goodness sake as lLucas left the room to inform a nurse of her being awake.

It had been another month since she had first woken up in the hospital with Lucas. She was beginning to get seriously annoyed at being coped up in this damn bed!

"You will be our soon enough Ros, You know that. Besides you were just blown up you need time to recover in a place where there are the right people to help you."

"Listen here Harry. I won't 'be out of here soon enough' because to leave this prison I need to have a significant other to look after me, I however suprising it may seem am single and live alone.

"Oh for goodness sake stop being so stupid and grow up. You now you can stay with one of us. You can stay with me and Ruth, Malcolm, Lucas. You have your pick."

" Harry ive told you I am not staying with you and Ruth, its just awkward you have only recently got together I can only imagine the things that happen in that house together." She smirks as Harry blushes lightly.

"I wont stay with Malcolm because I know he doeant have a spare room and will not inconvenience him."

"So that leaves Lucas. I call him and let hi know he has a house guest."

Ros rolled her eyes "No Harry Lucas doesn't need this. Why would he wanna deal with me i'm sure he has better things to do with his time.

"Hey! He offered and you know he does want to help you , he spent 4 weeks sat next to you in this bed, wouldn't even leave to get food or wash we had to bring him everything he needed, it might actually help him. Seeing you knowing you are okay."

"FINE!" Ros shouted "Ill stay with Lucas , You can stop talking."


End file.
